We were alright
by stephsbooks
Summary: A percabeth moment I thought about. It takes place a year after the battle and Percy and Annabeth are in Percy's cabin. ONE SHOT FLUFF


"Annabeth, wait! I didn't mean it like that." I reached my arm out and took hers but she shook it off. We were arguing again because I said that I wasn't as good as her and she argued and well, things kind of took off on the wrong turn. We were in my cabin and she was leaning on the porch stands, looking out into the water.

"Annabeth..." I said walking slowly up behind her. Talking to her wasn't going to do any good so I just wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. She was still looking straight, trying to ignore me. So I started kissing her neck and I started working my way up to her cheek.

"Stop it, I'm mad at you." she said and gently pushed my face away. I sighed and put my head on her shoulder, looking in the same direction as her.

We stood there for a couple of minutes then she took her hand and put it on my cheek and sighed. She rubbed it with her thumb and kissed me on the opposite cheek, the one closer to her. Was she still mad at me? Because it didn't seem like it. Then she used her hand the turn my head to her. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes and smiled slowly, barely enough for her to notice.

I wasn't so surprised when she kissed me. I kind of expected it. I kissed her back and it was kind of those sunset kisses because the water was behind us and the sky was turning a light purple. I pulled away slowly and put my face right in front hers.

"So, Are you still mad me?" I asked.

She smile then said, "Yes." I knew she was joking because next, she took my hand and walked over to my bed. She laid down and pulled me down on top of her. I help myself up with my hands and knees and bent my head down and kissed her. A few more seconds and it was now a make-out session. After about a minute of that, I laid down next to her and put her on top of me. She kissed me again then pulled away and set her head on my chest.

"You still mad at me now?" I asked, smirking. She didn't answer but I felt her smiling a bit on my chest. I stroked her hair and played with it. After a few minutes and I heard her sigh.

"Percy," She said.

"Hmm?

"What do you like about me?" she asked.

I smiled then said,

"Annabeth, I could go on forever."

"Then start."

"Okay," I wrapped my arms around her waist and pull her up to me so her face was in front of mine and I looked straight into those beautiful gray eyes.

"I love your eyes. They comfort me everytime I look at them. They used to scare me because everytime you would look at me in the eyes, you look like you were trying to find some way to strangle me or something." She laughed and put one of her hands to my hair and started stroking it. This made me think of something else.

"I love your hair. Sometimes, when the sun is out, it shines on your hair and makes it look like it's glowing." She took her hand away from my hair and put her fingers around the strand of gray hanging in front of her forehead.

"This kind of kills the image though." She said. I couldn't agree more. I touched mine and pulled it down to look at it properly. I was a poor shade of gray but it matched Annabeth's perfectly.

"But it's a reminder," I said. "That we held up the sky. I take it as a kind of souvenir sometimes. Not everybody can do it."

"True." She looked down as if she's trying not to think of it. So I moved on.

"I absolutely love your smile." I think she did this on purpose but I could care less. She smiled, still looking down.

"There it is." I said and I noticed that I have this low, soothing voice. I kind of liked it.

I took my hand to pull her chin up so she was looking at me again.

"I love all of your smiles. I love when you smile when someone compliments you. I love when you smile and I can see your perfect teeth." She smiled at this, but did not show her teeth.

"I love it when you smile when we're kissing." I said. She then buried her face in my chest and I could feel her smiling and if I could look at her, I would be seeing her teeth. I laughed softly.

"I know you like compliments." I said, softly brushing her hair with my fingers.

"I do." She said in a muffled voice.

"I like it when you call me Seaweed Brain." She snorted at this. Actually, I love it when she calls me that.

"I remember when that time you were gone and me and Thalia were in camp playing capture the flag and we were fighting." I started and thought of when that happened, 3 years ago. I'm sure Thalia told her about this so I didn't go into details.

"And she called me Seaweed Brain and I wasn't okay with it." I said with a smile. Those were the days. She laughed at this though.

"Really?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. That got my anger up and we started fighting again and, well, I'm sure you know the rest."

"Yeah."

I looked around and I noticed that it was getting really dark outside.

"Wow. What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe ten-ish?"

"You need to go back to your cabin." I said. As much as I wanted her to stay, I didn't want her to get in trouble because of me.

She laid herself down and put her head on my chest again and sighed.

"I want to stay here." She said quietly but just enough so I could hear.

"What, you mean like..." I though of me and her cuddling. We did it before a bunch of times but we never actually fell asleep through the night doing it.

"Like sleep here. I want to stay and sleep here with you." She said. Oh, how I wanted her to stay. But I couldn't let her. I hate myself for saying it but,

"You can't Annabeth. You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care. I just want to try it. No one actually slept in another cabin and the gods or Chiron or anybody said what would happen if someone did. I doubt that my mom will kill me or anything."

"Yeah, but she'll kill me." I said.

"She said that she didn't approve of our relationship and she kept telling me to stay away from her. I'm sure she'll do something like pound me against a tree or something."

"Then I'll do it with you. We're just going to have to see." She said.

"Annabeth-" I protested.

"Percy, just let me try. I want to stay here with you." She said looking up at me. I sighed.

"Okay, fine." I'm kind of relieved that that was over. I didn't really feel like arguing.

We talked a bit after that and she called me Seaweed Brain and I made her laugh and it was just a perfect moment. Then we kissed and I tickled her. She was really ticklish. More ticklish than Tyson and that was saying something.

"Stop it!" She said, still laughing her head off.

"Percy, stop!" She cried and I decided that I should stop, before she dies laughter. She breathing slowed down and I was smiling and put my face against cheek and kissed her chin. She went down and put her lips to my neck and blowed on it, making a vibrating kind of feeling. She was so cute.

"That's not going to make me laugh, you know." I said, still smiling.

"Who said I was trying to make you laugh?" She said and she kept doing it.

I put my head down so my forehead was not against her lips and I put my hands on her waist.

"No! You're going to tickle me again!" She said, pushing my hands away.

"I just want to hold you!" I said laughing.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I trust you, Seaweed Brain. But I don't like being tickled."

"Really? You looked like you were enjoying it." I said, now putting my head to her neck trying to do the same thing she was doing but she pushed my face away, laughing.

"Maybe I was but just don't." She said with her hand still on my face.

"Okay." I whispered.

I started to slowly wrap my arms around her, teasing her. I knew she was expecting me to tickle her soon but I wasn't going to. She put her hands on mine to make sure that they didn't move to tickle her. I laughed gently.

"I'm not going to tickle you." I said in that low, gentle voice again. My eyes were drooping a bit. I was tired.

"Okay, just making sure." And she took her hands off mine and cupped my face. Then she kissed me. I kissed back but she pulled away just as fast then smiled at me.

"You need to go to sleep, Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

I nodded then she put my head to her chest and we kind of switched sleeping positions. Usually, I would be the one holding her and her head was on my chest. Not tonight. This position felt really good. But I was afraid that I was too heavy so I took some of my weight off. It wasn't so comfortable but I wanted her to be.

"Just put all of your weight on me. It doesn't hurt, I promise." She whispering into hair. _Okay_, I thought.

She sighed and put her hands on my back and titled her head back. She started rubbing my back to relax me because she knew that I was thinking of taking my weight off again. I smiled.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." She said quietly.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I smiled into her shirt and hugged her tighter.

That was all I could remember from last night.

The next morning, I woke up and I was still in Annabeth's arms. I smiled. Nothing happened. We were alright. I'm not dead, nothing happened to Annabeth and I was thankful. I thanked my dad and Athena for not doing anything. I could hear his respond in the water. It was a big wave splashing and I took that as a 'No problem, Son.' Maybe it's not what it meant but that's what I kept it to.

I kissed Annabeth's head and tried to go back to sleep. It was still about 6 in the morning but it was kind of hard to sleep when I could hear Tyson snoring in the bed next to me.


End file.
